


【fgo】高文咕哒♀痴汉梗

by RURUKO96



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RURUKO96/pseuds/RURUKO96
Summary: 是个短小的梗，最近有空的话就会写成正文
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber
Kudos: 11





	【fgo】高文咕哒♀痴汉梗

空虚女大学生咕哒子深夜在交友软件上找陌生人语音聊天，结果连上了高文，没说两句高文就开始dirty talk，还在电话那头听着咕哒的声音打手冲w

接下来咕哒的噩梦就开始了，先是有匿名信封寄到家中，打开之后发现信封里全是大唧唧特写手冲照片，而且自己晾在阳台的内衣内裤也不翼而飞，还会在深夜一个人在家时收到来自匿名号码的让人背后发凉的求♀爱♂短信。后来坐电车上下学的时候遇到电车痴汉，但咕哒太害怕了所以没有回头看到痴汉的脸，咕哒被迫腿交，最后痴汉都🐍在了丝袜上。

咕哒害怕的不行，找了学妹玛修搬到自己家里来住陪着她，玛修在咕哒家里住了半个月，咕哒没有再遇到痴汉猥亵事件，以为一切风平浪静了，玛修就搬走了。结果玛修刚走的当天晚上，咕哒半夜被惊醒了，发现黑暗中一个金发猛男赤裸着下身压在自己身上一边吸着她的奶一边手冲，高文看见咕哒醒了之后非常开心，说自己因为玛修一直在这所以不能碰咕哒，已经禁欲了半个月了w接下来就要把积攒了这么久的浓浓的🍼全部都射进咕哒小穴里♡

**Author's Note:**

> 看amikun惩治日本交友软件痴汉的视频联想到的hhhhh那个视频真的很好笑hhhh两个日本大老爷们用伪音装成女学生和痴汉聊骚，痴汉手冲到一半突然用原音对他说“撸你妈呢快去找工作”hhhh


End file.
